Black Angel
by ElliNovFoster
Summary: Las alas que adornaban la fuerte y musculosa espalda del chico, fueron arrancadas de cuajo. — No eres humano, Sasuke— respondió a la muda interrogante que planteaba el chico dentro de su cabeza— pero tampoco eres un ángel ahora... Eres un caído. [Universo Alternativo]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes NO me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo los he tomado prestados para crear esta historia sin ningún fin de lucro :A**

_Bien, emm... hace ¡Mucho! tiempo que no subía una historia en una página pero después de toda esa ausencia he decidido volver a las pistas con... umh... esto xD _

_Debo aclarar, que la historia me pertenece en parte y en parte no, ya que me he inspirado en el libro **Hush-Hush** para escribirla (un excelente libro por lo demás, ¡lo recomiendo! *-*) En sí, las acciones de los personajes son completamente mías, lo único tal vez que pueda ser similar, es la descripción de los Caídos y sus "poderes" que se verán más adelante xD pero prefiero dejarlo claro ahora mismo para evitar cualquier problema _

_¿Qué más? ¡Espero que disfruten leyendo, tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo este primer capítulo! Sin más _

_¡A leer!_

* * *

I

Miró el filo de la espada que se removía bruscamente bajo su agarre, no era la espada lo que temblaba, sino su propia mano la que vibraba frenética.

La dejó caer y el filo de la hoja reflejó un par de centelleantes ojos rojos, sus propios ojos de un color rojo oscuro como la sangre. El cuerpo inerte que yacía a su lado parecía reprocharle con aquella mirada de ojos vacíos el haberle quitado la vida, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba hecho.

Se limpió la barbilla, de donde manaba una considerable cantidad que siquiera era suya; torció una mueca y esperó... ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Aquella transformación para obtener su anhelada humanidad no debía tardar tanto, ¿o si?

Miró al muchacho a su lado con una ceja alzada, exigiendo una respuesta.

El chico rubio, entre asustado y nervioso se encogió de hombros.

— No debiste hacer esto, Sasuke— murmuró el chico del cabello color oro, sus ojos azules tenían la pupila dilatada y respiraba agitadamente.

El otro, de cabello negro azabache y ojos igual de negros, incluso tal vez aún más oscuros que su mismo cabello, por toda respuesta esbozó una arrogante sonrisa.

Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron cuando oyó el sonido de un centenar de aleteos, elevó la vista al cielo y de allí, del el agujero que se había abierto en mitad del firmamento, descendía una mancha borrosa de figuras aleteantes.

— ¡Diablos, Sasuke!— gruñó el otro con tono exasperado, sostuvo en riste su espada que, a diferencia de la de Sasuke, continuaba intacta y sin una sola mancha de sangre. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?— urgió mirando de reojo al dueño de aquel extraño nombre.

El aletear se había transformado en un zumbido que penetraba los oídos de forma avasalladora, y la mancha borrosa que descendía con extrema lentitud, fue tomando forma poco a poco.

Eran un grupo de encapuchados, cuyas alas les ayudaban a descender de aquella forma tan "enigmática".

Las alas de los otros dos, cuyos pies permanecían adheridos a la rojiza arena que los rodeaba, se removieron con brusquedad, como presintiendo que aquella visita de los otros, era una amenaza.

— Uchiha… Sasuke— murmuró la voz del encapuchado que encabezaba el grupo, su tono era calmo, pero no por eso menos amenazante— ¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer?— marcó una pausa tras cada palabra; elevó la cabeza, pero lo único visible de su rostro bajo la capucha era su boca. Torció una mueca que parecía simular una sonrisa.

Los otros cuatro que lo acompañaban, se habían quedado un poco más atrás, a la defensiva y, al igual que Naruto, sostenían su espada en riste, dispuestos a atacar en cuanto el otro encapuchado, el que parecía ser el "manda más" diera la orden.

La sonrisa desapareció en cuanto pareció notar aquella tercera presencia, se puso en cuclillas junto al cuerpo inerte de la chica, cuyo lacio y largo cabello castaño oscuro se removía al compás del viento que soplaba sin dar tregua.

Recorrió con la vista las suaves facciones de su rostro, y sus ojos, todavía abiertos de par en par, junto a la mueca de horror que le tensaban las comisuras de los labios, hicieron que la expresión del encapuchado se volviera todavía más severa.

El rubio tragó en seco, mientras sus ojos volaban desde Sasuke, al encapuchado, al cuerpo de la chica, al grupo de encapuchados y a Sasuke de nuevo.

— ¿Es esto lo que buscabas, Sasuke?— a pesar de la expresión dura que se lograba identificar con sólo ver el gesto de sus labios, la voz continuaba siendo calma, no perdía los estribos.

El aludido se mantuvo en silencio, con las manos hechas un par de apretados puños a los costados y la sonrisa se había borrado por completo de su boca.

No, lo que él buscaba era un cuerpo humano, él quería _ser_ un humano; a través de ese sacrificio esperaba conseguirlo, ¿Pero por qué todavía no notaba el cambio?

— ¿Ya estás feliz?— prosiguió el otro, sus alas blancas como la nieve pura, se movieron quedamente, acarició con delicadeza el rostro sin vida de la chica castaña y con sumo cuidado cerró sus ojos sin brillo.

La posición de defensa del chico del cabello rubio se acentuó, miró con horror como los otros cuatro de su especie, avanzaban con aire amenazante hasta donde se encontraban ellos y volvió a sentir su saliva dura pasar con dificultad en su garganta.

Lo sentía venir, se avecinaba el fin y por más que Sasuke y él dieran la lucha, era una lucha que estaba perdida incluso antes de empezarla.

— Lamento que traicionaras así a los tuyos— pausa.

Los ojos azabache de Sasuke se centraron enteramente en el encapuchado junto a la chica.

— ¿Te arrepientes?— preguntó.

Los ojos azules del rubio volaron con avidez hasta el pelinegro, aquella era la última oportunidad, una sola respuesta era la que definiría su futuro; la supervivencia del chico de los ojos negros pendía de un débil hilo llamado "_si o no"._

_— No_— respondió sin más. No lo hacía, no se arrepentía, aún cuando le había quitado la vida a una chica inocente, aún cuando había interrumpido la vida de aquella muchacha por su propia voluntad, por su _egoísmo_.

El encapuchado asintió lentamente, giró su cabeza con la misma peripecia y centró su atención en el chico rubio quien, con la espada empuñada con ambas manos, intentaba hallar la forma de defenderse del inminente ataque.

— Y tú, Naruto ...— murmuró el otro con voz queda, se levantó del piso cogiendo a la chica entre sus brazos y el brazo de ella colgó de un lado, balanceándose en un rítmico vaivén.

Los ojos de Naruto volaron desde el medio rostro descubierto del encapuchado, hasta el rostro inexpresivo de Sasuke, volvió a tragar saliva en seco y frunció el cejo. Él sabía que lo que Sasuke acababa de hacer estaba mal, y él en todo momento había intentado detenerlo; el brazo de la chica moviéndose lentamente volvió a llamar su atención y sintió como se le oprimía algo en el pecho.

— Tú no hiciste esto.

Sus ojos volaron con avidez al grupo de los cuatro encapuchados, uno de ellos se adelantó un paso y se quitó la capucha negra. Sus ojos color perla tenían una expresión de profunda tristeza.

— ¡Él no ha hecho esto!— exclamó y se quitó por completo la capucha negra, su vestido blanco quedó al descubierto y su cabello azul cayó con gracia sobre su espalda, sus alas contrastaron maravillosamente con su cabello.

— ¡Naruto— gimió, adelantándose otro par de pasos— diles que tú no lo has hecho!— suplicó.

Uno de los otros tres, estiró un brazo y detuvo su avance, la chica con la respiración entrecortada forcejeó para pasar, pero la mano se mantuvo inmóvil.

— Gracias— murmuró el encapuchado que tenía a la chica entre sus brazos.

El que mantenía el brazo extendido, deteniendo el paso de la chica con un impenetrable campo de fuerza, asintió.

— ¿Naruto?— volvió a preguntar el encapuchado "líder" del grupo.

— Si— murmuró y el encapuchado esbozó una sonrisa.

— Ya lo sabía ... — hubo otra pausa en donde el único sonido audible era el de las alas de los siete, que el viento se encargaba de remover.

La chica del cabello azul dejó de forcejear y el alivio en su rostro fue evidente.

— Sasuke— dijo el líder con voz firme, los ojos del pelinegro volaron nuevamente a la figura encapuchada y lo miró fijo— esta es tu condena— volvió a marcar las pausas tras cada palabra y se apartó del camino que separaba a Sasuke de los otros tres encapuchados restantes.

Los tres encapuchados acortaron la distancia como un rayo y se lanzaron encima del pelinegro.

El encapuchado "manda más" se quitó la capucha de la cabeza, dejando a la vista un espeso y lacio cabello canoso y sus ojos se habían vuelto de un refulgente rojo fuego.

La chica del cabello azul apartó la vista y se abrazó a sí misma, Naruto miró horrorizado la escena y una desagradable sensación que jamás había sentido le removió las entrañas; Sasuke forcejeaba bajo el agarre de los otros tres, lo pusieron de rodillas sobre la rojiza arena de desierto que parecía haberse vuelto más inquieta, y sin preámbulos, las alas que adornaban la fuerte y musculosa espalda del chico, fueron arrancadas de cuajo.

Aulló de dolor, una sensación que jamás había experimentado, y sus tripas por primera vez, se retorcieron con rudeza dentro de su estómago, sintió un líquido tibio recorrer su espalda en gradiente y como sus manos se volvían temblorosas.

Naruto apartó la vista y cerró los ojos con pesar, ¡Dios, cómo lamentaba que todo hubiera acabado _así_! sólo había sido una respuesta, un "sí" y el destino de su mejor amigo habría sido diferente.

— Vuelvan— ordenó el otro con voz impasible, se acercó a la chica de los ojos perla y le tendió el cuerpo de la recién fallecida Millicent Bott— llévala al _consenso_, ellos decidirán a qué lugar pertenece ahora.

La chica asintió y aferrando el cuerpo contra pecho, se elevó en el aire hasta desaparecer por la brecha que se había abierto para hacer aquel puente con la tierra.

Los otros tres se habían levantado ya, y caminaban en la dirección del otro.

— Es tiempo de volver— dijo, y los tres ascendieron para desaparecer por la misma brecha. — tú también, Naruto— ordenó con aquella voz impasible.

El chico de los ojos azulados dirigió una última mirada lastimera al otro pelinegro que continuaba sobre el suelo, con la respiración jadeante y en cuclillas; quiso volver, quiso arrepentirse de haber dejado a su mejor amigo solo en esa situación, pero la tierra no era su lugar, y se lo repitió a Sasuke hasta el cansancio.

Emprendió el vuelo y desapareció lo más rápido de pudo.

Se quedaron solos, Sasuke en cuclillas con el rostro apoyado contra la fría arena rojiza y el otro de pie, con la capucha echada atrás y por fin se podían distinguir sus facciones, su nariz dura, sus pómulos prominentes, sus labios finos y su cabello canoso.

— No eres humano, Sasuke— respondió a la muda interrogante que planteaba el chico dentro de su cabeza— pero tampoco eres un ángel ahora... Eres un caído.

Se giró sobre sus talones y sus alas batieron a favor del viento, emprendió el vuelo y desapareció, tal como los otros, por aquel puente que se había abierto para unir al cielo y la tierra.

La brecha se cerró y con ello, aquel desierto rojizo que había presenciado toda la escena, volvió a transformarse en el cementerio en el que él, Uchiha Sasuke, un _caído_, le había quitado la vida a la inocente chica Bott.

* * *

En el periódico matutino no se hablaba de nada más que no fuera la misteriosa desaparición de la chica norteamericana Millicent Bott; la noticia había causado tanto revuelo que había dado, incluso, la vuelta al mundo, y continuaba siendo noticia todavía cuando ya se cumplía el segundo aniversario desde que desapareciera sin dejar rastro.

Aferró mejor su mochila a la espalda y emprendió nuevamente la caminata hasta el instituto, dejando atrás aquel pequeño puesto de diarios.

Su cabello color rosa se removía con gracia sobre su espalda mientras caminaba, y la falda escocesa que había decidido ponerse ese día, también se movía a compás del andar de sus piernas.

Suspiró.

La noche anterior había sido otra agotadora noche llena de deberes, y cuando pudo por fin echarse a la cama para dormir, las pesadillas le hicieron imposible la tarea de descansar, así era desde un tiempo a esta parte, sueños extraños, arena rojiza, un pelinegro de ojos rojos, una espada manchada de una sustancia viscosa, y ella gimiendo de dolor...

Negó con la cabeza y trató de apartar aquellas molestas imágenes de su cabeza, estrechó la carpeta de deberes contra su pecho y continuó con el camino hasta su instituto.

— Formen parejas— exclamó con tono aburrido el profesor de la primera clase del día, la clase de química.

Buscó en el laboratorio de ciencias a su mejor amiga, Ino, pero su extravagante coleta rubia brillaba por su ausencia en aquel salón.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella, su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka, entró jadeante y secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su suéter.

— Ahh, señorita Yamanaka— su voz continuaba con aquella inflexión de aburrimiento que era pan de cada día— ¿cuál será la excusa esta vez?— preguntó.

La chica frunció el cejo y frunció los labios, con aire indignado.

— ¿Excusa?— preguntó con aquel tono que parecía decir "¿disculpa, me hablas a mí?"— he llegado tarde porque mi gato se había escapado, ¿cree usted que eso es una excusa?— devolvió la pregunta alzando una ceja.

El profesor del cabello platinado alzó los hombros y dejó de centrar su atención en la chica, quien soltó un suspiro de alivio y atravesó casi a la carrera los bancos cuando distinguió aquella particular cabellera rosa.

— Sakura— saludó todavía con la respiración algo irregular, dejó su bolso sobre el banco y dejó caer la cabeza encima de él— ¿qué hay que hacer?

Sakura contuvo una risita y la miró con resignación.

— La verdad me he quedado dormida— confesó la rubia y una pequeña sonrisa elevó las comisuras de sus labios.

— Sólo ha dicho que formemos parejas.

— Y ustedes no formarán pareja esta vez— el maestro apareció tras la espalda de Ino, mirando de frente a Sakura— su castigo por llegar tarde, Yamanaka— se adelantó a responder la protesta que los labios de Ino siquiera habían formulado.

La chica rubia soltó un lastimero suspiro, la clase de química era el fuerte de su mejor amiga, no el suyo, sólo gracias a esas clases de química en pareja había elevado el promedio de notas de la asignatura, sola era un desastre.

— Siéntese con Nara— ordenó.

La chica levantó el bolso con brusquedad y se cambió de banco junto al chico, cuyo rostro competía con el del maestro al momento de comparar cuál de los dos parecía más aburrido.

— Uchiha— llamó alzando la voz, Sakura frunció el cejo y miró al profesor con incredulidad. ¡¿Qué?!— Acá— indicó.

La silla a su lado hizo un ruido metálico al rozar con el piso y el extraño chico que se había unido al curso aquel semestre, ocupó la silla que minutos antes pertenecía a Ino.

— Bien— exclamó el maestro Kakashi con voz monocorde— ya que están todos en pareja, empezaremos.

El latir de su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos, por alguna extraña razón, la presencia de aquel chico la hacía sentir... extraña.

Lo miró de reojo, con el mayor disimulo posible, y su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho al comprobar que él, sin siquiera preocuparse por disimular, la miraba de frente, con el cejo fruncido y una mueca de molestia en los labios.

Tragó saliva en seco y centró toda su atención en el lápiz entre sus dedos, jugueteó con él un momento e hizo como que prestaba atención al maestro Kakashi mientras escribía indicaciones en el pizarrón.

Volvió a mirar de reojo al chico pelinegro, y comprobó, confundida entre si el sentimiento era de alegría o decepción, que ya no era el centro de su atención.

Las indicaciones eran claras, hacer una mezcla de sustancias y quien no hiciera explotar parte del laboratorio obtendría la nota máxima.

Se subió las mangas hasta los codos y con una sonrisa algo trastabillante, se estiró sobre la mesa, hacia el lado del chico Uchiha, para coger la probeta con un líquido verdoso de cuyo nombre no se acordaba, él le cogió la mano al vuelo, antes de que pudiera sostener la probeta, giró la mano y la dejó hacia arriba, con las venas y arterias mirando al cielo.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó indicándole una extraña cicatriz en forma de "C" que en los bordes tenía una oscura sombra.

Sakura frunció el cejo y luego alzó una de sus cejas con incredulidad, siquiera lo conocía y él ya había invadido completamente su espacio personal, ¿Qué le importaba a él aquella molesta cicatriz? y le pareció interesante que su atención se centrara específicamente en eso, en aquella forma de "C" que ardía de forma condenada cada vez que tenía una pesadilla, no... no una pesadilla, sino _la_ pesadilla.

De repente, le pareció que la contextura del pelinegro asimilaba completamente la contextura de aquel otro... chico, si es que podía llamarse así, a ese ser alado de sus sueños.

Tragó saliva en seco y giró la vista otra vez, para centrarla en el pizarrón, pero su mano continuaba siendo sostenida por el extraño muchacho. Quiso quitarla, pero no lo hizo, mientras el otro continuaba examinándole la cicatriz, con el cejo fruncido, parecía concentrado.

Entonces, soltó su mano de repente y se levantó del banco produciendo aquel molesto ruido metálico que hacían las sillas al rozar con la superficie.

Lo vio salir con rudeza del salón y ni siquiera le pidió permiso Kakashi para abandonar el aula.

Se examinó la cicatriz y la rozó con la yema de los dedos, él le había preguntado qué era, y ella sabía lo que era, una cicatriz... pero al momento de preguntarse "¿Cómo ocurrió eso?" no tenía una respuesta clara, según sabía, había nacido con ella.

— ¡Cómo te envidio!— chilló Ino cuando el timbre indicó el final de la clase, por suerte todo el alumnado se había dado por vencido respecto a la mezcla y no había explosión que lamentar.

— ¿Por qué?— la chica del cabello rosa alzó una ceja y la miró fijo.

Ino soltó un bufido.

— ¡Por Dios, Sakura! ¡¿Me dirás que no has notado lo guapo que es ese chico?!— exclamó, alzó las manos como diciendo "esta chica en verdad es algo lenta"— ¿Hablaron? ¿Te dijo algo?

La aludida negó con la cabeza pero su vista se posó otra vez en la cicatriz, aquella pregunta de la marca no suponía una conversación, ¿o si?

— Uff... Saku, eres mi mejor amiga pero... aveces me sorprende tu mala táctica para conocer chicos.

La rubia se quitó unos mechones de cabello que le cubrían el hombro y la apuntó con el dedo.

— Tú, chica, necesitas un novio— informó.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y se calzó el bolso en el hombro, siempre era la misma cantaleta, "Necesitas un novio" "¿No te interesa nadie del instituto?" "Hay un chico que está loco por ti, ¿por qué no lo conoces?"

Las nubes que habían presagiado tormenta toda la mañana dejaron caer uno a uno los goterones de lluvia que habían anunciado en el tiempo la noche anterior.

— ¿viniste en tu auto?— preguntó Sakura mirando esperanzada a su mejor amiga, había olvidado por completo el paraguas en su casa y no tenía ganas de mojarse bajo la lluvia, al menos no ese día.

La chica negó con la cabeza, con aire apenado.

— Sai me ha traído— dijo y se mordió el labio, Sakura rodó los ojos.

— Ya— la cortó— y van a salir esta tarde ¿verdad? Osea que me he quedado sin transporte...

La chica rubia volvió a morderse el labio y desvió la mirada.

— Está bien— bufó Sakura y se encogió de hombros, qué remedio... tendría que caminar— ¿Tienes dinero?— se había dejado la billetera en casa, pero si ella tenía, podría perfectamente tomar un autobús.

— Sólo tarjetas de crédito, nena.

Contó hasta cinco para tratar de calmarse, ¡Claro! ahora que ella tenía novio, se olvidaba completamente de ella, su _mejor amiga_.

— ¡Lo siento, Lo ...!— su disculpa quedó a medias, pues su móvil empezó a vibrar— ¿Sai? Si, si... voy saliendo— cortó el aparato y la miró con aflicción.

— Te lo recompensaré— aseguró, la estrechó en un abrazo y le besó sonoramente la mejilla— ¡Lo prometo!— gritó antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta.

Soltó un suspiro y salió del aula arrastrando los pies, aferró su carpeta al pecho y antes de salir del techado de la institución, dio una última profunda inspiración para infundirse ánimos.

El campus del instituto estaba vacío, era ella la única ridícula empapándose bajo la lluvia, salvo por el chico pelinegro de la clase de química, estacionado en lo más apartado de los estacionamientos, que estaba parado junto a su motocicleta.

El otro pareció sentir su presencia, elevó la mirada y centró sus orbes negros completamente en ella. Sakura desvió la vista y se subió el cierre de la chaqueta hasta el cuello, se cubrió la cabeza con la carpeta y emprendió la caminata hacia su casa.

Llevaba menos de un cuarto de trayecto, caminando por la vereda empapada, igual como estaba ella de pies a cabeza, y la lluvia parecía que no daría tregua.

Se detuvo frente a un cruce, con el semáforo en rojo; movió las piernas para poder entrar en calor y esperó a que diera el condenado verde para poder cruzar. Por fin dio el tan anhelado color verde y no había puesto ni un pie sobre el asfalto de la calle, cuando una motocicleta pasó frente a ella como un bólido.

Perdió el equilibrio y trastabillante cayó de espaldas sobre la vereda; con el corazón en la boca, miró en la dirección donde había desaparecido la motocicleta, pero allí no había nada y el semáforo continuaba dando rojo.

Frunció el cejo.

El sonido de un motor a su lado la sobresaltó, giró la cabeza y allí le vio, encaramado sobre el aparato estaba el chico "Uchiha". Se levantó la visera del casco y la miró alzando una ceja.

— ¿Se está cómodo ahí?— preguntó el pelinegro con tono burlesco.

Se levantó de la vereda a duras penas y trató, penosamente, de quitarse el barro de los tejanos.

— ¿Tengo cara de disfrutarlo?— cuestionó ella torciendo una mueca, no, su humor no estaba para soportar preguntas estúpidas.

Demonios, su jersey estaba todavía más mojado que antes y sus pantalones hacían agua; si no pescaba un resfriado que la tuviera en cama por cinco días, sería tener mucha suerte.

— Súbete— ordenó el chico y se inclinó un poco más adelante— saca el casco que está debajo de esa especie de cajuela, póntelo y sube.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y lo miró fijo, ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿En la moto de un tipo del cual siquiera conocía su nombre? Sopesó sus opciones, o era seguir mojándose bajo la lluvia y llegar hecha una sopa a casa, o subirse a la moto con él y llegar a su casa en un santiamén para darse una buena ducha de agua caliente y acostarse en su cálida cama.

Se acercó, resignada, y cogió el casco dónde él le había indicado. Se lo puso.

— Sujétate— le dijo, se deslizó otro poco más adelante y se subió las solapas de la chaqueta para que la chica pasara las manos por debajo.

Ella tragó en seco y lo miró dubitativa.

— Si quieres caerte, allá tú— dijo él, hizo sonar el motor y empezó a avanzar.

— ¡Espera!— suplicó.

Deslizó las manos por debajo de la chaqueta y se apretó a su espalda, con las manos temblorosas se aferró a la apretada sudadera del chico y bajo el agarre sintió sus definidos abdominales.

Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

Trató de tocar sólo lo justo y necesario para mantenerse adherida a la moto, el chico emprendió el camino por la carretera y ella le indicó en las partes justas en dónde debía doblar para llegar más rápido.

Dieron una vuelta en U y terminaron por entrar en la caletera.

La moto se detuvo frente a la última casa del camino que seguían, cuya esquina derecha "topaba" con el bosque de las "ciénagas", llamado así por la cantidad de pequeñas lagunas que había en su interior.

— Vives aquí— murmuró él, y parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Sakura lo miró frunciendo el cejo y asintió.

— Digamos que... me debes una, ¿no?— fue su turno de alzar una ceja y mirar a Sakura de aquella forma tan... atrayente.

— no traigo dinero encima— respondió, encogiéndose de hombros— pero si quieres voy por mi billetera y te pago lo que debo— agregó.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa que se elevó en la comisura de sus labios.

— Que inocente, chica— apuntó él y se calzó el casco, Sakura le tendió el otro.

Encendió el motor y se elevó la visera.

Sakura empuñó las manos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Gracias por traerme— masculló entre dientes— eh...— dudó un segundo, todavía no sabía su nombre.

— Sasuke— respondió secamente, la sonrisa se borró de sus labios— Uchiha Sasuke.

Se bajó la visera del casco, hizo rugir el motor y en menos de un segundo ya desaparecía calle arriba y torcía la esquina que cruzaba con la calle principal.

Alzó una ceja y tragó saliva, eso sí que había sido en una sola palabra:_ Extraño._

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? Bueno, malo, excelente... le falta algo... No sé, cualquier sugerencia, recomendación o felicitación por este escrito, espero que me lo hagan saber con un hermoso Review *-* Tengo muchas ideas para esta historia, pero aún estoy pensando en si vale la pena continuarla o no todo depende :D ! _

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! Así el trabajo completo de un día habrá valido la pena._

_Saludos a todos los lectores y lectoras que vistan esta página y sin más se despide:_

_**ElliNovFoster.**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de esta historia, lamentablemente NO me pertenecen u.ú, si así fuera, Sasuke y Sakura **__estarían juntos con cuatro pequeños retoños revoloteando a su alrededor, una casa gigantesca y un enorme perro. Pero, la triste realidad es esta así que... descargo mi frustración dándole vida a estos pequeños escritos_

_¡Holaaa! Aquí estoy nuevamente subiendo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, les agradezco infinitamente sus hermosísimos Review's *-* Ya hasta había olvidado la hermosa sensación de que personas valoren lo que escribes y decides compartir por mera diversión. ¡Sólo por ustedes hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para traer la continuación! Verán xd Aquí en mi país (Chile) para entrar a la universidad xd tienes que rendir una estúpida prueba llamada PSU y, bueno, su humilde servidora está entre esas personas que en menos de dos días estará sentada en un banquillo haciendo la dichosa prueba. El sólo pensarla me pone los nervios de punta D:! Por eso después del 5 de diciembre ¡Seré libre, por fin! *-* !_

_En fin... volviendo a lo nuestro mis queridas lectoras (supongo que somos solo chicas xd si hay algún chico que lea... bueno, para él será "Lectores" xd) como dije en el capítulo anterior, me he inspirado con el magnífico libro __**"Hush-Hush"**__ de la fantástica __**Becca Fitzpatrick **__para crear esto. No es una "adaptación" xd pues, tendrá muchos elementos de mi cosecha. La personalidad de Sasuke, quizás -y sólo quizás- se entremezcle con la del (ay, me encanta!) estúpido y sensual "Patch" (para las que leyeron Hush-Hush, díganme que no se imaginaban a Patch como Sasuke, tan... siempre pensando cosas sucias y pecaminosas xD!) Y bueno, ahí se irán dando cuenta. Pero, dejo claro que algunas cosas serán parecidas, para evitar cualquier tipo de malentendido o... no sé xd_

_Ehmm... lo otro, pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, de verdad... u.ú pero tuve mis razones, primero (como les dije antes) la PSU ha consumido mucho de mi tiempo libre, - me he pasado estudiando sin descanso prácticamente todo el último mes!- aparte de haber pasado por un pequeño lapsus de nula inspiración... era como que me sentaba frente a mi pequeño EJ (mi netbook xd Sí, estoy tan loca que este aparato tiene nombre xd) y empezaba a visualizar en mi cabeza las escenas, pero el estúpido de Sasuke se sentaba frente a mí, con las manos bajo la barbilla y me miraba en plan de "¿Y ahora qué?" Cosa que no me ayudaba mucho para poder inspirarme y... bueno, narrar esto u.ú ¡En fin!_

¿Qué más les digo? ¡Espero que les guste! y, nos leemos abajo! :)

* * *

II

El manubrio de la motocicleta tiritó bajo su apretado agarre, inspiró con rudeza bajo el casco y aceleró un poco más en cuánto llegó a la carretera. Adelantó un par de vehículos y le dio exactamente lo mismo rebasar el límite de velocidad, quería salir de ahí, o quizás... sólo sentir aquella extraña sensación de "Adrenalina" recorriendo su cuerpo, quería... Quería no pensar, quería encontrar soluciones. Quería...

Gruñó y aceleró todavía más, su mano se deslizó por el acelerador, lo guió hacia atrás y sintió como su cuerpo se elevaba levemente, derrapó un poco al llegar a la esquina de Borkins y siguió recto hasta llegar frente al muelle, en donde estaba el sitio que llamaba "hogar".

Se bajó casi con ira de la moto y la pateó con toda la fuerza que sus piernas, aquellas cosas que parecían humanas pero que en realidad no era más que un "cuerpo" materializado a base de fuerte energía oscura que no era el cuerpo humano que él tanto anhelaba, le permitieron.

Entró con furia a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un fuerte golpe, se dejó caer sobre la butaca y siquiera se dio el trabajo de levantarse a abrir las cortinas, a pesar de estar completamente a oscuras. Cerró los ojos y gruñó, por alguna extraña razón, la cicatriz de la chica no dejaba de imponerse en su cabeza.

Aquella cicatriz tan perfecta para ser... común.

Le dio con el puño al sillón y se sentó de golpe, afirmando los codos sobre las piernas y la cabeza sostenida entre sus manos. Inspiró con rudeza.

Sentía que ya estaba siendo superado por la situación, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde entonces? Dos malditos años... dos condenados años desde que había sido reducido a menos que basura, a un ángel caído.

Tragó saliva en seco y negó con la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus ideas, quiso hacer un resumen mental de todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de ese amplio tiempo, dos años eran una cifra bastante considerable, ¿no? Quiso encontrar el motivo de por qué deseaba con tanto ahínco transformarse en un ser humano, pero había un vacío en su memoria desde que se transformara en lo que era. Le faltaba una pieza y aquel rompecabezas que era su "vida" estaba incompleto.

Se levantó de la butaca y se quitó la chaqueta, quedando con la sudadera gris. Se la quitó también y se metió en el baño.

Apoyó la cabeza contra las frías cerámicas, mientras el agua se deslizaba con lentitud por su cuerpo, mojando su cabello, sus hombros, su espalda... La imagen de la "C" volvió a pasarse frente a sus ojos y un extraño ardor se posó en su antebrazo; frunció el cejo y se examinó con detenimiento la extraña mancha negra que tenía allí, donde si fuera un humano correría sangre por sus venas y arterias. Entrecerró los ojos, tal vez así el manchón tomara alguna clase de forma... No, continuaba siendo un "simple" manchón negro, como si se hubiera frotado con un trozo de carbón.

Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que aquella cicatriz tenía un motivo, una razón y un "Por qué", ¿Y si era ella la chica indicada? ¿Y si aquel sacrificio "voluntario" - del que se había enterado después de matar a la chica Bott sin su consentimiento- giraba en torno a ella y a la cicatriz?

Frunció el cejo y golpeó las cerámicas con su puño cerrado, ¡Habían tantas preguntas! ¡Maldita, sea! Tantas dudas que quería, deseaba, ¡Exigía resolver! Pero el libro que las contenía estaba fuera de su alcance, y así sería durante toda la eternidad que estaba condenado a vivir como "nada" en la tierra.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado y salió de la ducha, se cubrió con la toalla y se miró fijo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en el baño.

Unas feas cicatrices le cruzaban el pecho, un atisbo de sonrisa jugueteó en la comisura de sus labios, pero enseguida fue reemplazada por un chasqueo de lengua y una mirada fulminante, "marcas de guerra" se solía decir, marcas que todos los arcángeles como había sido él, un luchador contra las fuerzas del infierno, tenían. Sus ojos oscuros repasaron con detenimiento las marcas y se quedaron fijas en una, se giró un poco y observó cómo una enorme letra "V" invertida le atravesaba toda la musculosa espalda.

Volvió a hacer sonar aquel despectivo chasqueo de lengua y salió del baño, mientras las marcas negras con relieve parecían oscurecerse más con cada paso que daba.

* * *

Aquella noche, después de mucho tiempo y por alguna extraña razón, sus sueños se basaron en cosas comunes y corrientes, y la recurrente pesadilla que la amenazaba seguido, había desaparecido casi por completo; salvo por el detalle de ver, nuevamente, unos penetrantes ojos de color fuego, acechándola, sin embargo, el sentimiento, muy distinto a ser de temor, había sido reemplazado por la curiosidad y... otro sentir que no sabía como definir.

Se tapó la cabeza con las mantas de la cama y trató de ignorar el desesperante ruido que hacían las ramas del árbol junto a su ventana, al chocar con ésta.

Soltó un bufido frustrado y rodó con molestia entre las cobijas. ¡Era sábado! Merecía dormir más.

Cuando por fin pudo ignorar el infernal sonido de la ramita golpeándole la ventana, su móvil empezó a vibrar sobre el velador.

— ¡Qué tienes en contra de mis horas de sueño!— gimió y no sabía a quién se lo decía realmente, se sentía frustrada.

Rodó nuevamente entre las sábanas y buscó a tientas su celular, lo cogió y fulminó la pantalla con la mirada.

_Ino._

— _¡Chica por Dios! ¡¿Cuando pensabas llamarme?!— _chilló la rubia a través de la línea telefónica. Sakura rodó los ojos.

— Llamarte para que— murmuró ahogando un bostezo con la mano.

Dejó vagar la vista por la habitación y se centró en la ventana, en donde un sinfín de gotas de lluvia chocaban casi con violencia contra ella.

— _Para contarme que fue el sexy muchacho de la clase de química quien te llevó a casa— _respondió ella con tono de "es la cosa más obvia del mundo, dah..."

Contuvo un gruñido y apretó el aparato con fuerza contra sus dedos.

— Dime por favor que me llamaste por algo más importante que eso— susurró, tragándose las ganas de gritarle con todas sus fuerzas al aparato.

Otro tenso silencio.

— _Bien bien, también para invitarte al club nocturno, ese del que habíamos hablado hace unos días... ¿te acuerdas?— _Sakura murmuró un seco "Si", ahogando otro bostezo— _Sai ha conseguido pases, tengo uno para ti, pasaremos a eso de las ocho a buscarte, ¡Nos vemos!_

La línea se cortó y puso los ojos en blanco, ¡ni siquiera había esperado su respuesta!

Dejó el aparato reposar sobre la mesita de noche otra vez y enterró la cabeza entre las sábanas de su cama para seguir con su preciado vicio: el dormir.

Así le dieron las once y media, la mujer que ella llamaba "mamá" apareció en su habitación y terminó por descorrer completamente las cortinas.

Gruñó bajo las cobijas y rodó para taparse mejor.

— ¡Mamá— gimió con voz lastimera— todavía tengo sueño!

La mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y vivaces ojos verdes como los de ella soltó un suspiro.

— Me llamaron de la oficina y tengo que salir enseguida— murmuró la mujer.

Sakura sacó la cabeza de entre las mantas y la miró fijo.

— Lo lamento, sé que prometí pasar este día contigo— se lamentó sentándose a los pies de su cama— pero no manejo estas cosas...

Las palabras flotaron en el aire formando un tenso silencio, lo comprendía, pero le molestaba que la historia se hubiera hecho tan repetitiva de un tiempo a esa parte.

— Ya no es una novedad para mí, mamá— contestó encogiéndose de hombros, con un dejo de tristeza.

Últimamente era así la mayoría del tiempo, el trabajo de su madre se había convertido en algo habitual para ella, sobre todo porque necesitaban el dinero, del hombre al que debería llamar "padre" no sabía nada desde que tenía uso de razón... había desaparecido incluso antes de que ella naciera. Nunca se había transformado en un problema hasta entonces, cuando su mamá atraída por la tentativa de llevar más dinero a casa, había buscado otro empleo, que, efectivamente, le daba más ingresos, pero que la mantenía casi todo el tiempo alejada de ella.

Soltó un suspiro y simuló una sonrisa.

— Tranquila— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir todavía con la mente media adormilada.

La mujer de ojos verdes le devolvió la sonrisa con un dejo de tristeza y se acercó a besarle la frente.

Llevaba encima su atuendo de trabajo, como la destacada oficinista que era y a la que le pagaban un excelente sueldo por su competencia.

— Te veo en la noche, cielo— murmuró desde el umbral de la puerta antes de cerrarla.

Entonces su mente recordó la llamada de hacía un par de horas atrás y tragó en seco, si bien ino la estaba casi "obligando" a salir aquella tarde-noche, una parte de ella deseaba conocer aquel tan renombrado lugar del que hablaban todos en el instituto.

— ¡Tengo un compromiso!— exclamó enfundándose las pantuflas antes de salir del cuarto, la alcanzó al pie de la escalera antes de que cerrara la puerta de entrada— ¿Puedo salir?

Preguntó, a pesar de ya haber dado su "consentimiento", el que Ino aceptara por ella contaba como su respuesta propia, entre comillas.

La señora Haruno se giró y la escrutó con la mirada, Sakura tragó saliva en seco y la miró con rostro de "¡Por favor!"

Se rindió con un suspiro y las comunes advertencias de "No llegues muy tarde, cuídate, no recibas vasos de jugo de manos de algún extraño..." etc.

Oyó el motor del auto rugir en el porche de la casa y comprendió que se había quedado sola nuevamente en la planta baja de la casa.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, con aire resignado y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama todavía deshecha.

Pasaron las horas y con ello el momento de almorzar, encendió la televisión y se sirvió el plato de arroz con atún que había decidido preparar, nada muy elaborado, su apetito esta vez no era tan demandante.

El reloj de pared marcaba las seis y media; soltó un suspiro apagando la televisión cuya película de "terror" no había hecho más que distraerla en lugar de asustarla como debería, y se levantó del mullido sillón, subió los escalones a la carrera y buscó entre su ropa algo adecuado que ponerse.

Aquella era la típica batalla, encontrar algo para decir "me sienta bien", batalla que podía durar horas, parada frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en la puerta del closet.

Cuando tuvo un cerro de prendas esparcidas por el piso de su habitación, terminó por encontrar lo que buscaba, un ajustado pantalón de mezclilla negra que se ceñía a sus remarcadas caderas y una polera de tirantes blanca que se cernía extraordinariamente a su figura.

Las dejó sobre la cama y ordenó el desastre de ropa tirada que había en el piso.

_Siete con veinte._

Corrió por el pasillo en busca de un par de toallas y entró rápidamente en la ducha. Repasó el día en su cabeza, mientras se quitaba el champú del pelo y entrecerró los ojos frunciendo el cejo; no había hecho nada productivo, salvo ver televisión y... ver televisión.

Rodó los ojos, un examen de biología la esperaba el día lunes y tendría que pasarse el día siguiente completo estudiando.

Se secó rápidamente en la habitación y luego de ponerse la ropa interior se calzó los pantalones, la polera de tirantes y la chaqueta de mezclilla encima.

Su celular vibró en la mesita de noche y lo cogió enseguida.

— ¿Hola?— saludó.

— _Sakura, vamos... en camino— _respondió, y en su voz se notaba algo agitada.

Frunció el cejo y la chica del espejo le devolvió la expresión de confusión que tenía instalada en sus facciones.

— _Ya te contaré— _respondió su mejor amiga de coleta a través de la línea, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar aire.

— _Te veo en media hora_— añadió antes de colgar. Asintió a sabiendas de que la chica no la vería.

Terminó de acomodarse la chaqueta y se puso una suave capa de rímel en las pestañas, observó la "obra" que tenía frente al espejo y se encogió de hombros, después de todo, saldría para estar con su mejor amiga y pasar un buen rato, el conocer a chicos... no era de mucha importancia para ella en aquel momento.

Un par de luces torciendo la esquina le alumbraron el rostro, cerró la cortina de su habitación y bajó los escalones a la carrera -tal como los subía generalmente-. Cogió sus llaves de la encimera junto a la entrada, tanteó que su móvil y el dinero estuvieran en sus bolsillos y salió de la casa cerrando con llave.

En el auto la esperaba un cálido olor a menta y perfume de chico y de mujer, supuso que el más concentrado era el de Ino, una fanática de los perfumes, mientras más rastro dejara su aroma, mucho mejor.

Rodó los ojos.

El novio de Ino, Sai, la saludó con un gesto de la cabeza y con aquella sonrisa tan... plástica que siempre adornaba sus labios y que ella odiaba con todo su ser.

Le sonrió irónicamente y se sentó en los asientos traseros, acomodándose para quedar en el agujero entre los de adelante.

— ¡Hola!— saludó la rubia regalándole un sonoro y apretado beso en la mejilla, la miró una fracción de segundos y soltó un bufido— ¡Esos labios, mujer! están muy resecos, toma— le tendió una especie de lápiz labial y se untó el _gloss_ en los labios, rodando los ojos, sólo para hacerla feliz.

— Bien, cuéntame por qué sonabas tan agitada cuando me llamaste— preguntó, arreglándose la tirita del brasier que se resbalaba molestamente de su hombro.

Hubo un silencio, aquel silencio que se formaba a través del teléfono cada vez que Ino, extrañamente, se ponía nerviosa.

Un gesto de la cabeza, mirando de reojo a su novio, le hizo pensar a Sakura que en realidad, no quería saber la respuesta, que no era necesario que la dijera con palabras... quedaba claro por qué Ino parecía tan "exhausta".

Puso los ojos en blanco y vadeó la vista hasta la ventana, no quería tener extrañas imágenes mentales de su mejor amiga.

La acera repleta de jóvenes haciendo fila para entrar a un local le indicó que ya habían llegado, ¡La dichosa fila para entrar al condenado club llegaba hasta doblar la esquina! Miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Ino y la chica le devolvió una mirada auto suficiente que le recordó a otra... Meneó la cabeza para sacarte esos ojos oscuros de sus sueños y la voz de la chica rubia le ayudó para salir del estado absorto.

— Pases, chica— dijo la rubia, delineando una sonrisa sobre sus dientes y le mostró cuatro lustrosos boletos.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente el cuarto boleto, ellos eran tres.

La rubia, interpretando su mirada ensanchó todavía más la sonrisa.

— No. ¡No! ¡No!— chilló fulminándola con la mirada— Maldición, Ino... ¿A quién has invitado?

Al parecer su mejor amiga no se rendiría fácilmente con la idea de encontrarle pareja, aún a sabiendas de que ella... ¡Argh! Bufó y la miró con odio. Ino le devolvió una mirada inocente haciendo un puchero, mientras el auto se detenía cerca de las puertas del pub.

— Es un compañero que tengo en la clase de física— respondió su amiga encogiendo los hombros sin quitar su mirada de inocencia— y es muy guapo— añadió.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se tragó las ganas de gritarle - igual que en la mañana- por su completa falta de juicio.

Cerró la puerta del auto y se acomodó la chaqueta mirando la larga fila de personas aguardando entrar, Ino llegó junto a ella cogida del brazo de su novio y le sonrió con aquella sonrisa tan típica suya que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Entornó los ojos y caminó con las manos en los bolsillos hasta la entrada.

Un hombre con cabello negro de mohicano aguardaba con aire imponente a que le entregaran los boletos; en la fila adyacente a la más larga estaban ellos, eran los segundos.

El hombre los inspeccionó detenidamente y se detuvo en la de cabello rosa con una ceja alzada.

— Tú no tienes dieciocho— le dijo con un tono de voz grave que acentuaba todavía más su aspecto.

La chica contuvo un gruñido y lo miró con los labios apretados.

— Los tengo— respondió con la voz contenida en la garganta, buscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón la billetera y sacó la credencial.

Se la tendió.

Hubo un abucheo general que se silenció al instante bajo la mirada amenazante del "portero".

— Haruno Sakura— deletreó su nombre y alzó la mirada a sus ojos, ella asintió— dieciocho años cumplidos hace... ¿tres meses?— la chica entrecerró los ojos y elevó una ceja despectiva.

— ¿Acaso es un cuestionario? ya vio mi edad, tenga el jodido pase y déjeme entrar— espetó sin quitar su mirada de "te odio profundamente".

El hombre entrecerró los ojos y le tendió la credencial.

— ¿Y ese boleto?— le preguntó a Ino señalándolo con la cabeza— ustedes son tres.

— Es para un amigo que llegará más tarde— respondió restándole importancia, cogió a Sakura del brazo entregándole los tres boletos al sujeto y por fin lograron entrar.

La música del local se expandió por su cuerpo sintiendo como penetraba por cada una de sus células, los bajos repercutían en su cuerpo y sintió la extraña necesidad de salir.

— ¡Mi nuevo amigo llegará dentro de poco!— gritó la rubia de coleta intentando hacerse oír sobre la música— ¿Te molesta si te dejo un rato aquí mientras voy a bailar con Sai?

El pelinegro de la sonrisa plástica torció los labios y la miró frunciendo el cejo.

— Yo no bailo— dijo con voz demandante, Ino puso los ojos en blanco y entrelazó sus dedos.

— ¡Te veo aquí en unos quince minutos!— volvió a gritar mientras se perdían entre el grupo de personas que empezaba a cernirse sobre ellos.

Sakura rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido, la idea de una velada tranquila con su mejor amiga parecía cada vez más alejada de esa realidad.

El hervidero de personas en el sitio era casi apabullante, trató de abrirse paso a codazos hasta la barra y buscó alguna butaca desocupada para sentarse y pedir un trago.

Encontró un asiento tras pasearse por el largo de la barra, estaba un poco más apartado de los demás, pero estaba vacío a fin de cuentas. Se sentó, estudiando las botellas de licores en el mostrador de tragos unido a la pared.

Entonces una voz extrañamente familiar flotó hasta sus oídos.

— No pensé que fueras de las que frecuentas estos lugares.

Elevó el rostro y allí, con un paño entre sus manos secando el interior de un vaso de licor estaba el estúpido y raro chico de la clase de química haciéndole frente.

— Pues tú pareces un completo experto en esta materia— rezongó la chica, ¡maldición! ¿Que su mala racha empeoraría todavía más?

El pelinegro cuyo nombre, si mal no recordaba era Sasuke, la examinó detenidamente y se detuvo en el escote de su polera de pavilo, acentuado por la ajustada chaqueta. Él sonrió con sorna.

— Y en otras materias, mucho más— respondió con una sonrisa incitante en la comisura de sus labios.

Contuvo el impulso de enseñarle el dedo corazón y levantarse de esa jodida butaca.

— ¿trabajas aquí?— preguntó, mordiéndose la lengua, _"Es la única butaca disponible"_ se recordó, así de afortunada era... ¡desafortunada! se corrigió rápidamente.

— No, me paseo tras la barra porque me parece divertido— su tono irónico era palpable, entrecerró los ojos en plan de "y yo que creía que eran las rubias las tontas". (N/A: _no tengo nada en contra de las rubias, de verdad... de hecho mi pelo es color castaño claro muy claro, sólo que no encontré ninguna otra frase que le quedara._)

— Entonces limítate a servirme un trago, y si nos ahorramos comentarios, mucho mejor.

Sasuke entornó los ojos pero la sonrisa maliciosa no se borró de sus labios.

— ¿Y qué desea la gentil dama?— se inclinó hacia ella hasta quedar cerca, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Carraspeó un segundo y él ensanchó más su sonrisa.

— Me debes una, chica _inocente_— murmuró recordándole que había sido su gentil transporte la lluviosa tarde anterior— que no sabe cómo pagar los favores— añadió.

Encontró el doble sentido en esa frase y se golpeó mentalmente por haber sido tan ingenua el día anterior. Disimuló, lo mejor era desentenderse del tema.

— Quiero un _Terremoto*_— pidió, pasando de sus comentarios sugerentes, se acomodó sobre el asiento y se desabrochó la chaqueta de mezclilla que empezaba a molestarle.

El pelinegro se giró dándole la espalda y la chica, a pesar de sentir que lo odiaba profundamente, sintió la extraña necesidad de delinear su cuerpo con los ojos.

Pasó primero por sus pantalones oscuros, entendiendo por primera vez la frase "este chico llena bien el pantalón" y una voz en su cabeza preguntó si lo que tenía por detrás sería similar al tamaño de lo delantero...

Se golpeó mentalmente y trató de borrar aquella molesta pregunta de su cabeza, sus ojos se centraron nuevamente en él, en su espalda condenadamente bien formada, en sus brazos que salían casi con majestuosidad por la ajustada polera y la misma vocecita preguntó qué se sentiría estar atrapada entre esos fuertes y musculosos brazos.

El sonido del vaso chocando contra la superficie de la mesa la sacó de su ensimismamiento y rogó para que Sasuke no la hubiese descubierto en pleno acto de evaluarle.

Cogió la pajita entre sus dedos mientras buscaba la billetera para sacar el dinero, le tendió los billetes levantándose con un brinco de la butaca y se despidió de una forma nada grata del imbécil y pedante Sasuke Uchiha.

El chico se limitó a torcer una mueca y la vio desaparecer por entre el tumulto de gente que se cernía una encima de otra al torpe compás de la pista musical.

Avanzó los pasos por la pista intentando mantener intacto su preciado trago, no era que fuera una alcoholica empedernida que gustaba de andar bebiendo todo el tiempo, pero beber una vez a las quinientas no tenía nada de malo.

Masticó la pajilla mientras caminaba y a un costado de la pista, sosteniendo los brazos tras su nuca estaba el novio de Ino. Se acercó a él.

— Fue a buscar a su amigo— respondió este, antes de que ella preguntara, torció los ojos y lo miró con molestia.

No sabía exactamente si le molestaba el hecho de ser siempre tan evidente frente a todos o si la molestia provenía enteramente del deseo de estrangular a Ino por arreglar "citas" en contra de su voluntad.

Dio un largo sorbo a la pajilla y se acomodó junto a él, a una distancia prudente de su cuerpo y apoyó la espalda contra el concreto esperando a que Ino apareciera otra vez.

Observó como las personas se desfiguraban cuando las luces parpadeaban haciendo de ellos como una imagen sacada a puros "flashes" de cámaras. Bebió un poco más y el contenido se redujo rápidamente a la mitad.

La música parecía irse metiendo cada vez más en su interior y se sentía atraída por una especie de fuerza que la presionaba para avanzar y moverse al compás de los acordes. Negó con la cabeza y bebió de nuevo.

En menos de cinco minutos el vaso era historia; miró a su alrededor por si encontraba a su mejor amiga, pero de la chica no había rastro.

La pequeña dosis de alcohol había terminado por animarla un poco, le entregó el vaso vacío a Sai y avanzó con pasos firmes hasta el tumulto de gente, se perdió de vista.

El ritmo del _dubstep_ terminó por enajenarla; cerró los ojos y ya no se sentía tan fuera de lugar. Su cuerpo se movía por inercia, mientras por sus oídos entraban los bajos y le hacía sentir extrañas pulsaciones en la cabeza; sonrió.

¡Diablos! Le gustaba demasiado esa sensación, como de estar en otro mundo moviendo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y analizó su alrededor, todos parecían vibrar en la misma frecuencia que ella y por algún motivo aquello le parecía todavía más agradable. Paseó los ojos lentamente hasta que, en una esquina, apoyado casi igual que el estúpido novio de su mejor amiga, encontró al idiota de la barra mirándola fijo y con una sonrisa retorcida en los labios.

Frunció el cejo y se detuvo, una molesta corriente eléctrica le había recorrido la espalda al percatarse de que era el centro de su atención.

Giró la vista y esperó antes de volver a comprobar si Sasuke continuaba mirándola, cuando lo hizo, ya no estaba allí y, extrañamente, se sintió decepcionada. Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos otra vez tratando de dejarse llevar nuevamente por la música que retumbaba en su cuerpo.

— ¡Aquí estás!— exclamó aquella tan conocida voz tras su espalda y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Ino sonreía enormemente y parecía que no cabía en su felicidad; junto a ella un chico de cabellera rubia, piel trigueña tostada por el sol y atrayentes ojos azules la miraba con una sonrisa casi igual de enorme que la que Ino tenía en sus labios, sin embargo, la sonrisa desapareció de golpe en cuanto sus ojos azules encontraron los de ella y una mueca que Sakura clasificó como de "espanto" reemplazó a la reciente sonrisa.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Ino, mirando al chico fijamente; él asintió con la cabeza pareciendo salir de aquel estado de "trance" en que había quedado, devolvió sus ojos azules a Sakura y le sonrió con un cierto temblor en la comisura de los labios.

— Sakura, él es Naruto, el chico de la clase de física— hizo la presentación la chica rubia de coleta a la que Sakura había querido asesinar hasta hacía un minuto atrás— y, bueno, ella es Sakura, mi mejor amiga— dijo, dirigiéndose a Naruto.

El chico rubio se acercó a ella y le dio un apretado abrazo, alzándola en el aire y besándole con euforia la mejilla. Sakura se tensó bajo el agarre y miró a Ino espantada, ¿Qué clase de persona invade de aquella manera tu espacio personal cuando apenas la conoces?

Cuando tocó suelo firme, se alejó un par de pasos trastabillante y trató de sonreírle aún un poco confundida. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa con una confianza alucinante mientras un brillo particular se cernía a las pupilas de sus ojos.

Mientras avanzaban para llegar a la barra de tragos, sintió cómo los supuestos grados de alcohol que se le habían subido a la cabeza habían desaparecido por completo; como si en realidad no se hubiera bebido ni medio vaso de su _terremoto_. Negó con la cabeza intentando encontrarle la explicación a eso, ¿Cómo era posible que la bebida se le hubiera bajado tan rápido? No era una experta en cuanto a la materia de "beber", pero sabía que cuando bebías, la sensación no se esfumaba en quince minutos.

Al llegar a la barra instintivamente empezó a buscar con la mirada al molesto chico de los ojos oscuros; y una molesta punzada le atravesó el estómago al encontrarlo, mientras un grupo de chicas prácticamente se subía a la barra para ser atendidas por el _Uchiha._ No sabía qué le molestaba más, si el hecho de que las chicas estuvieran prácticamente comiéndoselo con la mirada, que la sonrisa retorcida que adornaba sus labios no estuviera dirigida a ella, o si la molestia radicaba en sentirse precisamente _así_ por un chico que apenas notaba su presencia.

Desvió la mirada, mientras ignoraba el halo de molestia que la había invadido, ¡Demonios! ¡Le quedaba tan bien el vaso de vodka en la mano! Negó con la cabeza cuando un vaso a medio beber de _terremoto_ le hizo frente. Alzó las cejas y miró con molestia la mano que se lo tendía.

— ¿Te tomaste la molestia de comprarme otro trago?— preguntó, mirando a Sai con recelo, sin coger el vaso entre sus manos.

El chico de la sonrisa fingida la miró fijo, alzó una ceja igual que ella y esbozó su tan típica y molesta sonrisa plástica.

— Claro...— respondió con ironía, ella frunció los labios— No, es el que me pasaste antes de irte a bailar.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Ino se acercaba a su novio, seguramente para reprocharle su forma de haberla tratado, pero en su cabeza sólo cabía la pregunta "¿Qué demonios?"

Tragó en seco y se alejó un par de pasos, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ella le había entregado el vaso vacío... Se alejó otro par, sintiendo como una extraña sensación de vértigo la invadía. Miró a Ino como diciéndole "vuelvo enseguida" y emprendió una carrera hasta los baños, abriéndose paso a empujones para llegar pronto; la cabeza había empezado a darle vueltas.

Torció junto a un par de escaleras y allí se metió en la puerta donde aparecía la típica figura de la chica con falda, giró el pestillo y apoyó las manos en el borde del lavamanos para no caerse. Elevó la vista y trató de encontrarse en el espejo que le hacía frente.

Tragó saliva un par de veces y respiró pausadamente para hallar la calma que había perdido, no era como si estuviera exagerando, porque el día anterior le había pasado lo mismo, cuando iba cruzando la calle y creyó ver una motocicleta a punto de arrollarla... Se había limitado a creer que era producto de su imaginación la tarde anterior, ¿pero dos veces seguidas la misma sensación? Era imposible...

Oyó un par de golpes en la puerta y con voz ahogada respondió un seco "Ocupado."

Siguió mirando su reflejo en el espejo y trató de infundirse calma, no podía ser tan grave, seguramente el imbécil de Sai le estaba gastando una broma de mal gusto, ella sí se había bebido el vaso completo, por supuesto... se lo había entregado vacío al idiota novio de Ino.

Cogió un poco de agua entre sus manos, con los dedos temblorosos y bebió un poco para tranquilizarse, se mojó la nuca con un poco más de agua y volvió a regular su agitada respiración. Otro par de golpes volvió a sonar tras la puerta y con una mueca de fastidio se acercó a descorrer el pestillo de aquel pequeño cubículo.

Giró el pomo y dio un respingo asustado al distinguir quién era el que golpeaba con tanto ahínco la puerta. Tragó en seco y se alejó un par de pasos quedando con los brazos nuevamente apoyados sobre el lavamanos, pero esta vez, el artefacto daba contra su espalda.

El chico de la mirada oscura avanzó los pasos que ella había retrocedido y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Su cabello negro azabache cubría parte de sus ojos que la veían directo. Tragó pesadamente y aferró un poco más fuerte sus manos contra el lavabo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja como adivinando la atmósfera que se cernía sobre el cuerpo menudo de la chica, un sentimiento de incomodidad pura y quizás un poco de algo que podría clasificar como nerviosismo.

Ladeó una sonrisa y se acercó un poco más a ella.

La chica tanteó tras su espalda y sintió el duro y frío concreto bajo su mano, tragó en seco y las luces del cubículo parpadearon un momento.

Se estremeció levemente, y no preciosamente por temor, el chico Uchiha provocaba algo más que temor en ella, algo todavía más fuerte.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?— preguntó con la voz temblorosa, lo fulminó con la mirada y tragó para endurecer un poco más su tono— Es el cubículo de chi-cas— silabó con molestia.

— ¿Y qué? Yo trabajo aquí— replicó él, sin inmutarse y sin borrar aquella tan atrayente sonrisa que adornaba de forma casi majestuosa sus labios.

Inspiró un poco para relajar su postura y por su nariz entró un olor particular que le estremeció hasta lo más profundo de las entrañas, el extraño sueño que solía tener hasta antes de conocer a Sasuke se pasó como un rayo por su cabeza y se sintió mareada y confundida.

— Pero no por eso puedes llegar y entrar aquí así como así, va contra las reglas— contrapuso, volvió a inspirar y Sasuke se acercó un poco más a ella.

— La verdad, nunca he respetado las reglas— murmuró él apoyando su mano derecha contra la pared tras la espalda de la chica, su corazón palpitó desbocado entre sus costillas, tanto, que temió que el chico Uchiha pudiera oírlo.

— ¿Ah, si?— susurró ella quedamente, desviando la mirada de sus ojos, la cercanía del cuerpo de Sasuke la estaba poniendo algo más que nerviosa.

Trató de encontrar su cordura que parecía andar vagando por algún lugar menos en donde debía estar, en su cabeza; porque estar encerrada en aquel pequeño cubículo, junto a un chico que apenas conocía no tenía nada de "cuerdo" que digamos.

Él se limitó a ensanchar aún más su sonrisa retorcida que se alzó otro poco en la comisura derecha de su labio y se acercó un poco más.

Sakura tragó pesado y trató de retroceder el paso que él había avanzado, pero era imposible, su cuerpo estaba casi adherido al lavamanos en su espalda.

— Pues yo si— masculló nuevamente ella en un murmullo bajo, mientras una molesta sensación la asaltaba nuevamente, como si en lugar de haberse bebido un vaso de trago, se hubiera bebido otros cinco adicionales.

Entonces lo recordó, aún bajo la densa atmósfera de aturdimiento que se cernía sobre su cabeza; Sasuke la había visto en la pista, seguramente también la había visto entregarle aquel vaso vacío a Sai. Sí, todavía el no tener claro si era Sai quién le estaba gastando una broma de mal gusto, o si era ella realmente la que estaba alucinando cosas, rondaba en su cabeza.

Sintió cómo la mano cálida de Sasuke se ceñía a su antebrazo izquierdo y la pregunta que tenía atorada en mitad de la garganta se devolvió a través de ella y se perdió en sus entrañas como si nunca la hubiese siquiera formulado en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces?— gruñó la chica, intentando parecer molesta, pero el sonido de su voz, más que parecer aquel tono demandante de "Deja de tocarme o te asesino", sonó más bien como un suplicante _"No te detengas". _Se golpeó mentalmente y rogó para que Sasuke no hubiera notado aquel desliz.

Sus esperanzas se fueron al traste al distinguir una sonrisa incitante en sus labios.

Presionó un poco más y sintió la textura de aquel relieve bajo sus dedos, frunció el cejo y una descarga eléctrica le bajó como un rayo por la espalda. ¿De qué se trataba eso? ¿Era esa la señal que indicaba que era ella la chica correcta?

Bajó un poco la vista y la centró enteramente en el brazo blanquecino de la chica.

Ladeó su rostro e intentó no mirar los penetrantes ojos de Sasuke, si se atrevía siquiera a centrar su mirada en ellos, estaba segura de que se perdería completamente.

La mano de él continuó acariciando su antebrazo con parsimonia, y se preguntó por qué él lo hacía; y más importante, ¡Por qué ella dejaba que él lo hiciera!

Volvió la cabeza hacia él, y la sonrisa retorcida que parecía estar tatuada en sus labios se ensanchó todavía más, una sonrisa oscura... _incitante._

— A...já, me voy— murmuró ella, deshaciéndose del agarre del chico sobre su cicatriz, entornó los ojos y trató de avanzar, pero Sasuke bloqueaba por completo la salida.

No respondió, pero se acercó otro tanto - si era posible- y con su mano, que deslizó con delicadeza por sus hombros descubiertos, volvió a poner la tirita del brasier que había caído por su hombro, al lugar que le correspondía.

La descarga eléctrica que bajó por su columna vertebral fue tal, que no pudo retener un notorio estremecimiento. Desvió la mirada y prefirió pasar del rostro de Sasuke, no quería encontrar nuevamente esa sonrisa burlona en sus labios, tan auto-suficiente y tan...condenadamente atractiva.

Soltó un bufido.

— ¿Y bien? si te mueves...— dejó flotar las palabras en el aire, todavía evadiendo su mirada; por alguna extraña razón, el mirarlo a los ojos la hacía sentir desnuda.

Volvió a inspirar y el aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo la aturdió otra vez; las tripas en su cuerpo se retorcieron con rudeza, pero de una forma para nada desagradable.

— Si me muevo...— repitió él en un murmullo bajo y sintió que las piernas se le hacían de gelatina.

¿Desde cuando un muchacho prácticamente desconocido para ella provocaba esa clase de sensaciones en su cuerpo?

Soltó un gruñido despectivo y lo ignoró olímpicamente, se abrió paso empujándolo por el pecho y salió el estrecho cubículo que se hacía llamar el "baño". Lo miró tras su hombro y un nuevo estremecimiento bajó por su espalda, al verlo con ese aire de despreocupación tan... ¡Ugh! desvió la vista y caminó en dirección a la tan renombrada barra, para buscar a Ino y sacarla a rastras de ese _Pub_ que estaba sacándola de sus casillas, y no precisamente por todas las personas que se apretujaban bailando en la pista, sino por cierto pelinegro de ojos oscuros como el ónix que estaba empezando a volverla... _vulnerable._

* * *

_¡Bieeeen! He terminado, no saben el enorme trabajo que me costó sacar esto Sobre todo porque hubo unas tres veces en que no se guardó lo que escribía u.ú y vuelta a escribir casi todo de nuevo... Era algo muy frustrante :C_

_¡Pero bueno! Escribí un capítulo muy largo para compensar (6,879 palabras en total ) , en parte, tanta espera... ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! En realidad, no encuentro palabras para excusarme :C porque odio en demasía la tardanza en las actualizaciones._

_Bien... ¿Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios? *-* Lo que sea me hará enormemente feliz! de verdad... no saben la grata sensación que me llena el pecho al leer sus hermosísimos Review's_

_Ehmm... ¿Qué más? ¡Estoy un poco corta de tiempo! D: me quedan a lo sumo 48 horas para estudiar D:! y aún me queda materia por aprender u.ú Nos leemos pronto! cualquier cosa, estaré atenta a los inbox y demás :B responderé comentarios en el siguiente capítulo que - espero- traer lo antes posible._

**Lo olvidaba, el Terremoto es un trago muy conocido aquí en Chile, hecho a con pipeño (o vino blanco, aunque lo prefiero con pipeño xd) helado de piña y granadina.**

_¡Les dejo un beso enorme y un apretado abrazo virtual!_

_Nos leemos pronto *-* ¡Adiós!_

_**ElliNovFoster**_


End file.
